Padres
by Bri Jenkins Pendragon
Summary: Vegeta tiene una pregunta : ¿ Qué es lo que le pasa a Bulma ? Pero él no lo sabe . El príncipe saiyajin será a ayudado por Whis quien le decifrara que es lo que tiene Bulma y se enterará de una gran noticia. ¡ONE- SHOT ! [ VegetaxBulma ]


_**Disclaimer**_ : Todos los personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

.

.

Padres

.

.

Se levanto rápidamente de la cama y se dispuso a darse una ducha para comenzar su entrenamiento mañanero con Whis . Pero al levantarse hubo algo que le llamo la atención de sobremanera , algo que avistó y le pareció muy raro.

Y era su esposa .

Bulma, que era una mujer de gran carácter, que siempre dormía las horas que quería porque nadie se atrevía a levantarla , estaba despierta. Pero era extraño y mucho, ella estaba levantada a las 6:00 a.m arrecostada sin nada que hacer en un sillón que daba una vista hacia el gran y hermoso jardín de capsule Corporación . Realmente parecia haber algo malo en Bulma .

¿O era bueno ?

Era raro para Vegeta, que Bulma estuviese despierta tan temprano y sin hacer nada , si a veces lo hacía era por una nuevo proyecto para la empresa . Pero esta vez no era así .

Estaba solo arrecostada mirando al exterior con una expresión hermosa en su rostro.

Llena de brillo, un brillo extraño.

—¿Bulma que te pasa?— preguntó Vegeta .

Bulma sonrió dulce —Nada Vegeta—solto una dulce risita.

—¿Acaso no has podido dormir mujer ?

—Si he podido ¿Por qué?

—¿Entonces porque estás despierta a esta hora ?¿ Acaso un invento te motiva?—dio una pequeña risita con burla esperando a que ella contestara agresivamente.

Pero no fue así.

—Creo que dejaré de trabajar por cierto tiempo o mejor lo pensaré . Pero me daré un tiempo.

—¡¿Qué ?!

Ella asintió y él se irrito.

—Hmm Mujeres...— balbuceó el saiyajin volteando la mirada irritado y sin prestarle más atención a su mujer que creía que había caído en un tipo de locura temporal se marchó de la habitación .

Pero aún con la pregunta en su mente : ¿ Qué demonios le pasa a Bulma ?

* * *

—Llegaste cinco minutos más tarde de la hora acordada — hablo Whis con tono serio.

—Lo siento—hizo una reverencia.

El guardián de Bills estaba sorprendido por la impuntualidad del saiyajin , eso era realmente extraño y sin poder hacerlo lo miro con curiosidad , algo tenía Vegeta y debía saberlo, en sí , era algo que lo intrigaba de sobremanera .

—Antes de entrenar —hizo una pausa —¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Eh?... ¿A qué te refieres?

—No estás normal, algo te tiene preocupado.

Y él lo había notado, había notado que tenía un pensamiento que lo tenía fuera de su mundo . Y eso era su esposa , se estaba comportando «Rara » últimamente : Le daba ataques de dulzura y luego se comportaba muy agresiva , no era comportamiento normal ¿ Qué le pasaba ? . Acaso ya no era más Bulma o estaba pasando por cierta etapa.

—No tengo nada— volteo la mirada con fastidio .

—Si no me piensas decir no entrenaremos — chantajeó al príncipe .

—¡¿Cómo?!

— Como oíste Vegeta , no entrenaremos si no me dices .

Se volteó rápidamente para marcharse.

—¡No me afecta en absoluto! .

—Entonces no te afecta que Son Gokú este entrenando y se esté volviendo más fuerte que tú ¿Verdad ? — volteo a mirarlo con malicia en sus ojos.

— ¡Eso no, kakaroto no puede ser más fuerte , yo debo superarlo !

— Entonces dime.

—Bien ...— agacho la cabeza en signo de derrota— Bulma a estado muy rara en estos meses , ya no es la misma... es como si estuviera muy alegre pero se irritará fácilmente . No la entiendo, ya no es ella.

— Así que es eso ...— su rostro se tornó serio y Vegeta asintió — Si quieres te puedo ayudar a descubrir que es lo que le pasa .

—¡¿Encerio ?!

—Bueno te costará un buen aperitivo— sonrió.

Vegeta afirmó, necesitaba saber que era lo que tenía su esposa, porque parecía ya no ser la misma , porque ni a su propio hijo le prestaba atención en absoluto , estaba más concentrada en ella¿O eso era lo que creía su esposo?.

* * *

—Ahi está Bulma — señaló cautelosamente Vegeta para avisar la ubicación de su esposa.

—Hmm... Se ve extraña— rió .

—Eso no es gracioso— farfulló.

Ambos estaban al borde de la ventana mirando a Bulma que regaba sus maceteros que se encontraban en otra ventana de la habitación . Para su esposo , eso era totalmente imposible , bueno hasta ahora : Bulma era muy poco de jardinería tanto así que las flores que su madre le daba se le secaban por la faltan de atención , pero si aún algunas se mantenían vivas era porque algunas de las empleadas de la casa las regaban.

—Bueno ya se que es lo que le pasa — dijo un tanto alegre.

—¿Y qué es ?— preguntó desesperado.

—Bueno...Sígueme y te diré—voló lentamente mientras era seguido por Vegeta que solo tenía la curiosidad en su garganta—Sabes lo sé porque tuve cierto estudio sobre los terrícolas.

Ambos aterrizaron en el jardín.

—No sé cómo no te diste cuenta de que es lo que le pasa a tu esposa—su tono fue de molestia pero luego se suavizó — Solo con ver su rostro me di cuenta ¿No ves como le brillan los ojos ?

Vegeta se echó para atrás , no entendía absolutamente nada .

—Tu esposa está pasando por una de las etapas más hermosas que puede tener un ser.

— ¿ Y cuál es esa etapa ?.

— Seré claro .Ella está embarazada .Tu esposa está embarazada , muy pronto tendrá un hijo — hablo dulce.

Vegeta tragó saliva, el corazón le estalló , el sudor corrió por su rostro y el mundo cayó.

—Bulma está embarazada...—susurró atónito.

Whis solo contemplaba a su aprendiz que no paraba de temblar , algo así como si tuviese frío.

—¿Por qué te pones así ? Cuando Bulma te dijo que tendría a su primer hijo ¿No notaste lo mismo en ella?

Vegeta se quedó pensativo pero sabía cuál era la razón de todo.

—Cuando Bulma salió embarazada de Trunks yo no estuve con ella, me fui a entrenar al espacio para llegar a ser un súper saiyajin y derrotar a los androides — dijo con la voz baja—Superar a kakaroto.

Whis arqueó la ceja dándose una palmada en el rostro.

—Pues ahora no te dediques a entrenar y pasa estos meses con tu esposa.

Vegeta asintió aún con la sorpresa en su rostro . No podía creerlo , no creía que iba a ser padre de otro saiyajin.

« Voy a ser Padre »

Se repetía en la mente y no paraba de hacerlo. Y debia hacerlo , correr a buscar a su esposa y decirle si eran verdad las sospechas de Whis , decirle si realmente ella estaba embarazada y iban hacer padres.

Salió volando a todo velocidad dejando a su maestro atrás , sin mirar a nadie . Voló dentro de su casa , no le interesó nada, solo quería saber si era verdad , si no era un sueño.

—¡BULMA! — grito tirando la puerta de su habitación —¡BULMA! — volvió a gritar .

Y la encontró ahí sentada en su sofá rojo acariciando su vientre con dulzura tarareando la letra de una canción que solía cantar cuando Trunks era un bebé y lo hacía cuando esté no se dormía.

—¡BULMA ! .

—¡¿Qué pasa Vegeta ?!—exclamó su esposa enojada .

—¿ Es cierto que...que estas embarazada?—preguntó con la voz quebrada , como nunca se le había escuchado.

Su esposa lo miro consternada y luego con una gran sonrisa asintió y Vegeta estalló de la alegría , quizo caer desmayado pero debía mantenerse en pie.

—Si Vegeta estoy embarazada, seremos padres de nuevo.

Vegeta tenía un nudo en la garganta y quería soltarlo pero su orgullo aún no sé lo permitia ,pero estaba tan feliz, muy feliz al haber escuchado «Seremos Padres » , esa frase que ablandó su corazón.

El tendría un hijo . Quizás un príncipe o una princesa.

Pero era un saiyajin.

Un hijo , un nuevo futuro.

Él la abrazo con todas las fuerzas que se encontraban en él , con todo el amor que podía haber , con toda la felicidad que un orgulloso saiyajin podía expresar.

* * *

—¿Te irás a entrenar ?— preguntó la peliazul

— No. Me quedare contigo estos meses o quizás entrene pero estaré más cerca a ti — tomo la toalla y la puso en su hombro.

Y se marchó.

Cuando él se fue ella se rompió en llanto ,lloraba de la felicidad, no podía creer que Vegeta estaría con ella en la etapa más hermosa que afrontaba , quizás no lo habia hecho cuando tuvo a Trunks pero ahora sería diferente , estaría con él .

Y al final sonrío.

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor**_ :

Hola lectores y muchas gracias por llegar aquí. Me quede satisfecha con este Shot , realmente no quedo nada mal. Cortito pero lindo.

Se lo leí a mis hermanos a ambos les encantó y creo que me pusieron roja , fueron muy lindos sus alagos pero no creo que fuera para tanto .

Respecto a este fic lo hice porque estoy muy feliz con la llegada de Bra a Dragón Ball Súper.

Estoy encantada con este fic , me gusto mucho escribirlo y sobre todo la parte donde Bulma le dice a Vegeta que es verdad la sospecha de Whis .

Las cosas en que Bulma había cambiado y eso preocupaba a Vegeta lo hice porque la mayoría de madres cuando están embarazadas se ponen tiernas pero a la vez se irritan con facilidad . Eso creo XD .

Un bebé es lo más hermoso que puede pasar yo lo creo y ambos padres deben estar muy felices cuando se da la noticia.

Con Vegeta fue un poco difícil para mí llegar a ver cómo reaccionaria con la hermosa noticia pero al final yo creo que llegue : El príncipe llegó a quitar por un momento su orgullo pero lo hizo.

Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado , fue todo un gusto escríbirlo fue un dulce que deleite.

¡Gracias por leer !

¡Espero que hayan tenido Buena lectura!

Con mucho cariño :

Bri 17


End file.
